firefandomcom-20200223-history
Vaughan Fire and Rescue Service
History Fire Stations Apparatus Roster *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *Shop numbers in brackets. Station 7-1 - 835 Clarke Avenue West, Thornhill Built 1981 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/111145833@N05/11827209146/ Engine 711 (7912)] - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Smeal (1500/500/40F) (SO#40??) :[https://www.firefightingincanada.com/media/k2/galleries/24970/TT_maintenance.jpg Aerial 716 (79##)] - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Smeal (1500/400/105' rear-mount) (SO#4675) Station 7-2 - 9290 Keele Street, Maple Built 1966 :[http://bit.ly/1FtRIrO Engine 726 (7911)] - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Smeal (1250/500/20B/55' rear-mount) (SO#3???) : Rescue 729 (7919) - 2014 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / SVI walk-around heavy rescue (SO#881) (ex-demo) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/knl-17/6008597490/ Utility 720 (7915)] - 2011 Ford F250 :[http://bit.ly/1Fk8beY Platoon Chief (7916)] - 2015 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor Station 7-3 - 7690 Martin Grove Road Built 2017 : [https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/16532660933/ Engine Rescue 731 (7918)] - 2014 Spartan Metro Star Classic EMFD / Smeal (1500/500/40F) (SO#4307) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15228489554/ Tower 737 (7999)] - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/250/35F/100' mid-mount tower) (SN#902150 / SO#38??) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15809765256/ Hazmat 738 (7942)] - 1991 International 4900 / Dependable Station 7-5 - 2 Fieldstone Drive, Woodbridge Built 200? :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15625775507/ Engine 756 (7914)] - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Smeal (1250/500/20B/55' rear-mount) (SO#40??) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/22754790023/ Technical Rescue 758 (7978)] - 2005 Freightliner M2 106 / Dependable (ex-759) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/17250299185/ Engine Rescue 759 (7917)] - 2014 Spartan Metro Star Classic EMFD / Smeal pumper (1500/500/40F) (SO#4337 / SN#418121) Station 7-6 - 120 McCleary Court, Concord :[http://bit.ly/1Kh6Ni7 Engine 766 (7983)] - 2006 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal (1500/500/40F/55' rear-mount) (ex-796) :Parade - 1958 LaFrance 875-PCC pumper (625/500) Station 7-7 - 40 Eagleview Heights, Woodbridge :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15156430571/ Engine 771 (7985)] - 2006 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal (1250/500/40F) :Tanker 774 (7977) - 2004 Peterbilt 330 / Danko (250/1580) Station 7-8 - 111 Racco Parkway, Concord Built 2004 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/dianesdigitals/8406147847/ Engine 786 (7973)] - 2003 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal (1500/440/55' rear-mount) (SN#307020) :Air 780 - 2015 Dodge Ram 5500 / Apex walk-around air/light rescue Station 7-9 - 9601 Islington Avenue, Woodbridge Built 2007 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/22695440053/ Engine 791](7986) - 2006 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal (1250/500/40F) (ex-761) :Rehab 790 (7979) - 2005 Freightliner MT55 / Morgan Olson / FD-built Station 7-10 - 10800 Dufferin Street, Maple Built 2012 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/17528476386/ Engine 710-1 (7913)] - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Smeal (1500/500/40F) (SO#40??) Vaughan Operations Centre :Unit 702 (7993) - 2009 Kenworth T300 / Wilcox mechanical unit Station/assignment unknown : Spare Rescue (7900) - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Dependable walk-around heavy rescue (ex-729) : Chief 73 '''(79??) - 2009 Ford Expedition : '''Chief 74 (79??) - 2009 Ford Expedition :Command 701 - 2006 Freightliner MT-55 / Morgan Olson :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15818077126/ Spare Engine (7984)] - 2006 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal (1250/500/40F) (ex-731) :(79??) - 2003 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable tanker (port./1500) :Spare Engine (7971) - 2002 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal pumper (1250/500/30F) (SN#204060) (ex-711) :Spare Engine (7972) - 2002 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal pumper (1250/500/30F) :Spare Aerial (7968) - 2000 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal quint (1750/475/40F/105' rear-mount) (SN#006011) (ex-Aerial 716) :Spare (7965) - 2000 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal (1250/440/35F/55' rear-mount) (ex-726) :Spare (7967) - 2000 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal (1250/440/35F/55' rear-mount) (ex-756) :Pink truck - 1995 E-One Hush / Superior pumper (1050/500/30F) (ex-Kitchener Fire Department) Retired Apparatus :(7966) - 2001 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / 1990 Superior walk-around rescue (ex-spare, ex-729) :(7956) - 1998 Freightliner FL80 / Smeal pumper (1050/700/50F) (ex-Tanker 744) :(7955) - 1998 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal quint (1250/500/20B/55' rear-mount) (SN#895110) :(7953) - 1998 GMC C3500 / 1990 Sentinel command :(7949) - 1994 Volvo FE42 / Hub pumper (1050/1000/20F) (ex-Engine 741) :(7943) - 1990 Pierce Javelin / Superior pumper (1050/500/10F) :(7939) - 1990 Pierce Javelin / Superior pumper (1050/500/10F) (SN#SE 1107) :(7933) - 1989 Pierce Dash / Superior pumper (1250/300/50' telesqurt) (SN#SE 921) :(7932) - 1988 Pierce Dash / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 873) :(7931) - 1988 Pierce Dash / Superior quint (1250/300/105' rearmount) (SN#SE846) :(7930) - 1988 Pierce Dash / Superior pumper (1250/500/50] Telesqurt) (SN#SE 845) :(7928) - 1987 Pierce Dash / Superior pumper (1250/500/10F) (SN#SE 844) :(7948) - 1986 Ford / PK Bodies command :(7925) - 1985 GMC C7000 / MTI tanker (250/1500) (Sold to Coleman Township Fire Department (Ontario)) :(7922) - 1985 GMC C7000 / MTI tanker (250/1500) :(7919) - 1981 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (Sold to Coleman Township Fire Department (Ontario)) :(7917) - 1981 Scot C1FD / Pierreville quint (1050/250/75' boom) (SN#PFT-1152) :(80-15) -1980 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (SN#PFT-1065) :(7916) - 1980 Ford C900 / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100' midship) (SN#PFT-1064) :(7912) - 1979 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (Donated to Rwanda) :(75-9) - 1975 Ford / Pierreville pumper :(70-7) - 1970 Ford C850 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (SN#T70-102) :1969 Fargo / King pumper (625/500) (SN#68054) :(69-6) - 1969 Ford C850 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T68-233) :1950 Bickle Seagrave aerial (-/-/85') (ex-Ottawa Fire Services) Future Plans *In September 2016, Vaughan called for design tenders for the construction of a new Station 7-4. The new station will be located at 835 Nashville Road. External Links *Vaughan Fire and Rescue Service *Vaughan Professional Firefighters Association Station Map Category:York Region Category:Departments operating Danko apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Former operators of Hub apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus